


Elizabeth's (Forced) Vacation

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Elizabeth Weir Works Too Hard, F/M, Het, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth takes a vacation the only way she knows how: forced into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth's (Forced) Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=4) (and somewhere on LJ that I can't currently find).

"You know, most people don't complain that they're being sent on vacation," said John, leaning against the wall. Elizabeth paused from her packing and fixed him with a withering glare.

"I've got too much going on right now to take a vacation." Elizabeth made a grab for her laptop, but John was faster. He reached forward and snatched it from just under her fingertips. 

"I'm pretty sure General O'Neill's gonna find a way to bust me down to airman if I let you get away with that." John held it loosely under his arm as Elizabeth tilted her head and raised one eyebrow. "You'd better play nice if you don't want me to 'accidentally' drop it in the bathtub."

"You wouldn't." Elizabeth turned her back to him and walked to her dresser. 

"If that's what it takes for you to have forty-eight hours without worrying about Atlantis, I will." John sounded unutterably smug, but Elizabeth didn't turn around. 

She did, however, open her underwear drawer and start rummaging. "All right. You win." He couldn't see her lips twitching into a smirk. "But if you're going to harass me the entire time I'm packing, I insist that you help me decide what to take along."

"Sure, why not?" asked John. He'd just gotten even more smug, and Elizabeth could picture his expression. 

Her eyes narrowed. This was war now, and this was certainly a battlefield in which she held a tactical advantage. "I'm just not sure if I should take along the red lace nightgown, or pack the black two piece set." 

She turned and held up each piece in turn, her expression guileless as John swallowed. "Maybe I should have Chuck dial Earth and let them know you're gonna be delayed a bit."

"Don't be ridiculous, John," said Elizabeth. She smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure my meeting with General O'Neill can't wait."

John groaned. 

\--end--


End file.
